Dulce tranquilidad
by Daniizele
Summary: Porque todo lo que quería era un poco de tranquilidad, pero Kami-sama y Rukia no se lo permitirían. [Ichihime] [One-shot]


¡Hola! Hoy les traigo un nuevo One-shot Ichihime, espero que lo disfruten.

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

La imagen de portada no me pertenece, así que créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

 **.**

Sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, y que su cuerpo poco a poco se desmoronaría; y como no estarlo, si desde ya varios días su lucha con los hollow se había vuelto más constante; lucha en la que su cuerpo terminaba con muchas lesiones, y a penas su cuerpo se recuperaba, no tardaba en seguir luchando, logrando así que su cuerpo volviese a sufrir nuevas lesiones. Haciendo eso, es normal que su cuerpo estuviera a punto de colapsar. Ichigo se había dado cuenta del gran daño que le estaba ocasionando a su cuerpo, y decidió dejar de luchar por un tiempo, al menos hasta que su cuerpo se recuperara completamente. Así lo tenía decidido, pero Rukia no estaba de acuerdo, y a regaña dientes lo obligaba a luchar.

Al parecer la suerte estaba de lado de Ichigo, ya que Rukia fue llamada por la sociedad de almas; por lo que tuvo que marcharse y dejar a Ichigo; no sin antes amenazarlo lo suficiente para que hiciera su trabajo de Shinigami. Aunque se marchara no era motivo para que el pelinaranja holgazaneara.

En el momento en que Rukia se marchó, Ichigo sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima, no soportaba que lo estuviera regañando a cada rato; por lo que la ausencia de Rukia era tranquilidad para su alma. Ahora descansaría en su habitación, sin que nadie lo molestara, o eso pensaba él; pero para su desgracia, su padre no lo dejaría descansar en paz.

Su padre entró a su habitación y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él, pero sus reflejos fueron rápidos y lo aventó por la ventana.

—Tsk, ¡ya deja de molestar!—exclamó. Él solo buscaba tranquilidad, y su padre venía a molestarlo como siempre.

—Como buen padre que soy, solo viene a despertar a mi querido hijo, ya es hora de que vayas a la escuela—dijo mientras intentaba subir por la ventana.

En búsqueda de su tranquilidad, Ichigo había olvidado que tenía que asistir al instituto. Tal vez si se saltara algunas clases podría descansar un poco, así que decidió asistir al instituto; después de todo no podía quedarse en casa debido a que su padre lo molestaría y terminaría sacándolo de quicio.

 **…**

Estando en el instituto, decidió recibir las primeras clases, y después perderse todo el resto del día. Pero esperar a que las clases se terminaran se había vuelto un infierno, el reloj no avanzaba, y él comenzaba a desesperarse, y sentía unos deseos de salir corriendo del salón. Había intentado dormir durante la clase; pero los maestros lo notaban rápidamente y terminaban regañándolo.

Justamente cuando gritaría de la desesperación, el timbre sonó anunciando la hora del recreo. Ichigo aprovechó y salió corriendo llevándose a cuanta gente se le atravesara en su camino. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de encontrar la tan anhelada tranquilidad; pero sus planes fueron frustrados. Debido a que corría por los pasillos, sin darse cuenta chocó contra un profesor aventándolo literalmente por los aires. El maestro se enfadó y a regaña dientes lo llevó con el director.

Ichigo maldecía su mala suerte.

El maestro pedía que se le impusiera un castigo; por otro lado, el director le brindaba un gran sermón, y diciéndole que correr por los pasillos era estrictamente prohibido; pero a Ichigo le daba igual, es más, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que le decían. Y debido a que estuvo tanto tiempo en la oficina del director, perdió la oportunidad de descansar.

El recreo había terminado y su deseo de descansar se había ido por el caño. No le quedó de otra y tuvo que regresar a clases, porque si se quedaba haciendo de vago; era posible que se volviese a encontrar en problemas con el director, y ya había tenido suficiente de tantos sermones.

 **…**

Estando en clases, el dolor se hizo presente en su cuerpo, y pronto comenzó a quejarse. Con el tiempo el dolor se intensificaba y no lo soportó más, así que pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería.

— ¡Maldición!—se quejaba cada vez. Pero tan pronto llegara a la enfermería podrían darle algún medicamento, y podría descansar a gusto.

Abrió la puerta de la enfermería y se encontró con una sorpresa. La enfermería estaba demasiado llena, las camas estaban ocupadas por estudiantes, y la enfermera estaba ocupada atendiendo a otros pacientes. Al parecer el club de porristas se habían lesionado intentando hacer la pirámide más alta, y las cosa no resultaron como las tenían calculadas, la pirámide humana se derrumbó, ocasionando que los estudiantes cayeran unos sobres otros.

Todo estaba en contra de Kurosaki, y por si no fuese poco, Rukia se presentó ante él.

—Ichigo, tenemos que ir con Urahara—dijo la joven Shinigami. El pelinaranja se asustó por la repentina presencia de la Shinigami, pues se suponía que ella estaría en la sociedad de almas.

—Me rehúso— Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, estaba dispuesto a retarla.

— ¿Qué dices?—arqueó una ceja— ¡déjate de estupideces, tienes que ir a entrenar con Urahara!

— ¡Mi cuerpo tiene demasiadas lesiones! ¡¿Cómo rayos quieres que entrene en estas condiciones?!—se rehusaba a entrenar, su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado, y no podía dañarlo más.

Pero Rukia no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, y aunque fuese a la fuerza lo obligaría a entrenar. Así que le propinó un golpe en el estómago, Ichigo cayó de rodillas ante la joven, y se sujetada la zona afectada. Cuando Rukia iba a sujetarlo de la camisa para llevarlo arrastrado, el pelinaranja le hizo una tacleada, y aprovechó para salir corriendo.

—¡No huyas, idiota!— no tardó mucho en recuperarse, y salió detrás de Ichigo.

 **…**

— _¿Dónde estará Kurosaki-kun?—_ Orihime buscaba por todas partes a Ichigo. Estaba preocupada por él, sabía que no se encontraba bien, ella lo había notado; pero él siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, y siempre sonreía de esa manera cuando él ocultaba algo. Tal vez él no quería que ella se preocupara; pero se sentía Orihime se sentía mal que le mintiera.

Inoue se dirigió a la enfermería; pero no encontró a Ichigo, era algo extraño, se suponía que lo encontraría ahí. Siguió buscándolo en la azotea y tampoco lo encontró. Giró por la esquina de un pasillo y sintió como alguien la jalaba tapándole la boca.

—Por favor no grites, Inoue—una voz le susurró al oído. Orihime se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Ichigo y pudo notar la cara de cansancio que tenía en esos momentos.

Rukia pasó corriendo cerca del lugar donde ellos se encontraban, y Orihime entendió el por qué Ichigo se escondía.

 **…**

—Ya veo, es por esa razón que Kuchiki-san corria desesperadamente—Ichigo le explicó la situación. Ambos se encontraban sentados en las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, tal vez ahí Rukia no los encontraría.

Orihime se percató que Ichigo se agarraba el costado de su estómago, y notó una mancha roja que aparecía en su camisa. Sus heridas no habían sanado, y debido a que estuvo agitándose, las heridas se abrieron. La pelinaranja se alarmó y se apresuró a invocar su escudo; pero Ichigo se lo impidió y le dijo que no se preocupara, que solo necesitaba descansar, al inicio se negaba, pero no tuvo opción y le dejó de insistir, Ichigo era demasiado terco.

Kurosaki se quejaba del dolor, y lentamente comenzaba a sudar, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y de un momento a otro cayó en el regazo de Orihime, logrando que un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

—Ku-Kuro-saki-kun—los nervios se apoderaban de ella—e-esta posición es demasiada

—Solo déjame estar así por un momento más, por favor—le suplicó. Su voz se escuchaba cansada. Inoue solo asintió, y aunque sentía nervios, no podía apartar al pelinaranja, eso sería cruel, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar.

Después de varios minutos logró calmarse. En silencio contemplaba la cabellera que reposaba en su regazo, y un impulso por tocarla se apoderó de ella. Lentamente acercó su mano derecha, y con suma delicadeza entrelazó sus dedos con el cabello; era tan sedoso. Su curiosidad fue más allá, y con sumo cuidado lo olfateó, un delicioso aroma a shampoo la deleitó, por un momento sintió como era transportada a otro lugar, hasta que reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la vergüenza, y dio gracias que ambos estaban a solas, y de que Ichigo dormía.

— Sōten Kisshun—susurró. Una barrera elipsoidal de tamaño variable cubrió el cuerpo de Ichigo, y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar—esto es lo único puedo hacer por ti, Kurosaki-kun—acariciaba sus cabellos mientras lo contemplaban con una mirada cálida y llena de dulzura.

Ichigo sintió como el dolor desaparecía de su cuerpo, ahora estaba recuperado y con fuerzas para ir a luchar contra los hollow; pero sentía la tranquilidad que tanto buscaba. Tal vez el tener a su lado a Inoue, era lo que le daba esa dulce tranquilidad.

* * *

 ** _¿Qué les pareció?... Orihime no te conocía esas manías 7w7, vamos hazlo dale un besito, nadie te observa, jajaja._**

 _Gracias por leer :)_


End file.
